


Meetings In A Graveyard That Never Should Have Happened, But They Did And Pete Almost Dies

by livetolovelife



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No on actually dies except for the ghost, Tea, but no one actally dies because death is a romantic, grave robbing, graveyards, i guess, tw: kinda suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetolovelife/pseuds/livetolovelife
Summary: Inspired by:Prompt: Person A is a grave robberPerson B is trying to hide a bodyPerson C is a guard and is fed up with all the people sneaking into the graveyard at night.source: ot3-4-5-prompts on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

   Pete looks around cautiously, here was usually no one in a graveyard at this hour, other than him and the watchmen, but it never hurt to be certain that he was absolutely alone before starting. He took another look before latching onto the slippery gates of the graveyard. His job would be harder than usual today. The rain made it both easier and harder to cover his tracks. Easier because his tracks were washed away and harder because the dirt didn’t settle as well. 

  He looked around for the newer tombstones. He had to find Sara Miller who had died in 1947. He didn’t know why. He just did as he was told and stayed alive, or as alive as he could be since he spent most of his time in graveyards talking him to himself and the ghosts of those that lingered behind with unfinished business. (His day job didn't count, the people he worked with were about as dead as he was on the inside.) He looked at the tombstones fingers trailing over the names of the dead. He looked at the stone names. He was getting close. Then he checked his map to be sure, it never hurt. He cursed, he'd forgotten about the rain, and now the map was wet. Fantastic, such a good omen for the rest of this job.

  Angie Miller, Steven Miller, Agatha Miller, Millicent Miller he pitied that girl. Millicent Miller what horrible name. He thinks as he walks along looking at tombstones that her friends probably called her Milly, he hates his name, but that was worse, so much worse. He can only imagine how much she must have hated it, or maybe she didn't, but how did he know, she wasn't here to ask.

  He slung the shovel off of his shoulder. Grave robbing was a delicate business. And only for the bravest. You couldn't be afraid of things that go bump in the night. He looked around nervously. (Not that he was afraid, just cautious.) This graveyard was notorious for its strict night watchmen, but he hadn’t seen any sign of life. Not even a car. He looked down at the tombstone of Sara Miller. 

  It was dark grey. Pretty much your typical cheapskate tombstone, flat sides, rounded half circle on the top. Pete could say that because he’s seen a lot of them, it was surprising at first how many headstones looked like this. This one had nothing unusual about it, nothing that said it was different, or that the person whose remains it marked had anything unusual about them. Plain and simple. Probably cost fifty dollars. It read Sara Miller, Beloved Wife, Mother, Sister, and Friend. We'll never forget you. Rest In Piece. 1899-1947. Blah. Blah. Blah.

  He sighed and bent down and picked up a handful of dirt. He watched as it trickled back through his fingers. The grains of dirt tumbled to the ground as he watched with a blank expression. An onlooker probably would have said he looked stoic and unmoved by the monument to Sara Miller's death. But really, Pete was quite the opposite. Stomach full of nerves and the familiar tension that came with his job he looked at the ground again and tried to gauge how far away from the headstone the coffin had been buried. This was the hard part, and there was not knowing whether or not it was a coffin or an urn. He picked a spot two feet from the dead center of the headstone and began to dig.    Digging was his least favorite part of the job, it was the most dangerous too. If someone was coming it was hard to cover your tracks by filling in a six foot deep hole, get away, and avoid alerting the local authorities by leaving any trace that you had been there. That’s what made Pete good at his job, or at least better than most people. 

  He seldom got caught. One of the few times that he got caught was when he first got started. That wasn't fun, he'd had to move to an entirely different state in order to cover his tracks after getting arrested and fired from his job. He paused from digging to pull up the hood of his black rain slicker. It was raining harder now and he cursed himself for not looking at the weather. He looked at the hole he was digging, it was quickly turning into a mud pit. He spat into the puddle. 

  He’d have to come back tomorrow. He made quick word of putting the dirt back into the hole and smoothed the dirt over with his shovel. He looked at the mess and decided that unless someone decided to stare at Sara Miller’s grave for hours on end and analyze the dirt's age of placement that he had covered his tracks well enough to go home and get some rare sleep before going to his cover job. He trudged back through the solemn rows of stones. Most people would have found it scary, but he found it reassuring. Out of all the jobs in life his was one of the stablest because, people will always be dying. So he will always be employed to dig them up and rob them.

  He laughs, tilting his head up to the sky and laughing as the rain falls into his mouth in fat droplets. He swallows and continues on noticing that the closer he gets to the gates the older the dates of death on the stones are. As he reaches the gate and throws his shovel over carelessly and it lands with a loud clatter as he climbs over the gate. He lands on the ground and pretends that he doesn’t slip when he lands on the wet cement on the other side of the gate. He’s brushing off his pants cursing himself for slipping, because now his pants are wet and he still has to walk home, when a figure steps away from the shadows near the wall. 

  “Hands on your head,” The figure says loudly and clearly, and the noise echos across the empty road, switching on a flashlight and Pete groans as he complies. He should have been more careful. He lays his gloved hands on his head and tries to get a feel for the figure facing him. It wouldn’t be hard to take him down in a fight. 

  The figure eyes him warily as he pulls a pair of handcuffs off of his belt. Pete watches the way he walks. It’s a careful step, like every step could trigger Indiana Jones level booby traps. He also holds himself in an experienced way, like he’s used to being attacked at the drop of a hat. Pete watches calmly as the takes the last few various steps to Pete. 

  “Hands out in front of you,” The figure instructs and Pete is struck by how young he looks, most of the guards he's tangled with before make this guy look like a baby. Pete holds his hands out and that is the first mistake that the stranger makes. He steps forward holding out the handcuffs, and Pete steps on the blade of his shovel. It flies into his hand and he holds it up at the stranger, who has taken an alarmed step back. Pete takes a step forward pressing the little advantage of surprise he has.

  “It doesn’t have to go like this,” He warns holding the handle of his shovel like he’s fencing, pointing it towards the guard. The guard looks at him like he’s insane. And perhaps he is, who would take on a graveyard guard with just a shovel?

  “That’s a shovel,” He says raising an eyebrow, and it looks like he is waiting for Pete to prove him wrong and yell “AHA! It’s a sword!” And pull a blade out of the handle, which won’t be happening.

 “Really?” Asks Pete as nice as he can, and of course he sounds stupid! Even in his head it sounds stupid! However, the sincerity which he asks it with seems to take the guard by surprise. He was always told off in school for being so sarcastic.

 “Yeah,” Says the guard looking nervous, like he can’t tell if Pete is actually stupid or being sarcastic. The guard puts the handcuffs back on his belt and puts his hands on his hips like an angry parent. Except he doesn’t look mad, just amused. 

  “You’re unarmed,” Says Pete, the casualness that the guard is regarding him with making him nervous. This guy doesn't look dangerous, but he's acting like Pete doesn't stand a chance.

  “Am I?” Questions the guard, mocking Pete’s tone from earlier. Pete shifts uncomfortably from foot to fit switching the hand holding the only thing between his and being arrested again. 

  “I’m pretty sure,” Says Pete, pretending that he isn’t sweating bullets under his slicker. 

  “Well you were wrong,” The guard says, and in one smooth move the guard has drawn a small handheld pistol and is pointing it directly at Pete’s head. 

  Pete gulps. This is new, usually guards aren’t armed. But then he doesn’t really make a point of sticking around long enough to see if they want to have tea, "Are you any good with that?" He asks, sometimes people don't load their guns, or have been hired because they look intimidating. The guard gives him a cold look.

  "Do you want to find out?" He asks inclining his head, like a curious puppy and Pete feels that it's not a bluff. He doesn't think this guy was hired for looking intimidating.

  “Hands on your head and put the shovel down, away from you,” The guard says and he doesn’t appear alarmed in the slightest when Pete glares at him as fiercely and he can as he sets the shovel down and kicks it towards him, blade first.

 The guard handcuffs him as Pete glares. He guesses that what they say about the security here being tough here is true.

 The guard looks at him a question on the tip of his tongue, “What’s so special about this graveyard that that two people broke in on the same night?” 

 “Two people?” Asks Pete, he’s not aware that there were any other people of his  _ profession _ in the city. 

 “Two,” Confirms the guard, “You’ll meet him when I take you back to the guard’s station to call the police,”

 “That’s unusual isn’t it?” Asks Pete, (Like he knows anything about unusual.) as the guard opens the gate and pushes him though it roughly, “To find to different trespassers?” 

 The guard looks at him, “Yes,” Pete grins oddly happy to get a reaction out of the guard, “What were you doing here anyway?” Asks the guard and Pete carefully avoids looking at the ground as they walk by the headstone with Sara Miller on it. Then the guard trips and sighs, “Never mind, I know now,” He sounds so bored that Pete is curious how often this happens.

 “Does this happen a lot?” He asks, curious.

 The guard laughs, “No,”

 Pete furrows his brow, “Then why do you seem so bored?” It doesn't make sense, if this guy is not used to this, then why does he act like he's done it a million times?

 The guard glances at him shortly appearing to be amused, “Do I?” He asks pushing Pete forward over the uneven ground as he stumbles, then Pete watches in amazement as a house comes into view. 

  “What is this place?” He asks looking at the guard. The guard catches sight of his flabbergasted expression and grins smugly, and Pete feels a flash of resentment towards him. Who said he could be so smug? And good looking? It just wasn’t fair.

 “This is the last place you’ll see other than jail, and the guard house,” The man answers, still grinning as Pete is confused.

 “What kind of graveyard has a guard house?” Pete scorns, however, the guard gives him a look that implies he is stupid. 

  “Do you know where you are?” He asks giving Pete a look that says, I really doubt you do. 

  “I do!” Pete defends, he thinks, does he? He thought he did. And he’s waited too long, as the guard gives him a skeptical look before dragging him towards the small, but brightly lit house. 

 “Suuure you do,” He says as he pauses to help Pete up when he trips on the walkway. This is nicer than the other times he got arrested and Pete is kind of surprised. For someone who works in a graveyard this guy is surprisingly positive and sarcastic. Pete wishes more people like him worked in the industry.

 Pete takes the time between where they were standing and the door of the guard house, to analyze his situation. It isn't good. The guard is armed; Pete isn't. He's handcuffed; the guard isn't. He's going to jail again; the guard isn't. He's going to have to pay fines again; the guard isn't. Unless, unless he can convince the guy to let him go. But the chances of that are pretty slim. 

The guard opens the door and forces Pete in. Once inside his eyes take a second to adjust. It's relatively small and simple, just a cot and a camp stove, the guard must rotate regularly. Then as his eyes adjust further he notices another sulking figure tied to a chair. "Who are you?" The figure asks and Pete thinks, the guard hadn't actually seen him digging, so as long as he avoids giving his real name he should be able to stay out of trouble. So he thinks quickly.

 "Jason!" He blurts out and the man looks at him unimpressed, very unimpressed considering that he's tied to a chair, while Pete is only handcuffed. The guard sighs.

 "Now that we're done with the introductions, which were quite amusing," He pauses taking out yet another pair of handcuffs and handcuffing Pete's handcuffs to the chair that the rude man is tied to, "I am going to tell you two a story, since neither of you know where you are,"

 "I said I knew where I was," Protests Pete and the man tied to the chair (Pete needs to learn his name) laughs, "And we're not done with introductions, I don't know who he is," He adds, jerking his head to his left at the handsome stranger.

 Guard sighs again, "Introduce your self," He instructs the man and he glares.

 "Mikey Way," The man says and Pete grins. He knows the Ways. They're a crime family from Jersey. They have supposedly killed more people than he's robbed of their personal belongings in death. 

 "Now that we have that out of the way," Says the guard, turning to Pete, "Would you care to tell us where we are, for Mr. Way's sake," 

 Pete pretends to be thinking, "But we still don't know who you are!" He protests as he racks his brain desperately. Fuck, he doesn't even know what state he's in.

 "I'm Patrick," The guard says, "And you're in the Union Cemetery in Easton Connecticut," Pete blinks.

 "Right, of course," He says, "I knew that," 

 "No you didn't," Says Way. Appearing unimpressed, yet again, “I did though,”

 “That’s not what you said earlier,” Says Patrick leering at them suspiciously, then he looks at Pete, “Do you know what the penalties you two face are?” Pete thinks quickly. 

  He does in fact know, but if he wants to keep up the idea that he was just looking around he has to play dumb, so he says, “No,”

 Way laughs again, “Liar. You do too know. And,” He adds looking vicious in the light, “Your name isn’t Jason,”

 Patrick over exaggeratedly gasps, “I had no idea. It’s not like I stole his wallet and looked at his ID. Not at all,”

 Pete glares at Patrick and Mikey as they laugh. Then he smiles. Jason may not be his name, but the one on the ID in his wallet isn’t it either. 

 “What is then?” He asks, and the guard looks at him, much like when he asked about the shovel the guard isn’t taking his shit.

 "Andrew Grave," Patrick says as Mikey laughs. Patrick looks confused, "What was funny about that?"

 Mikey laughs pointing at Pete from under his ropes, and Pete feels a spark of panic. Does Mikey know who he is? "Why don't you ask dear Mr. Grave," Mikey says laughing again.

 "What's so funny?" Patrick implores looking at Pete. Pete knows that look, the one that begs to be let in on the joke.

 "Let me go and I'll tell you," He responds instantly. Patrick looks amused.

 "I'm not that stupid," He says.

 "Then why do you have a Way tied up in your guard house?" Asks Pete and he relishes in the flinch Mikey Way performs when he asks the question.

 "What's that supposed to mean?" Asks Patrick, and Pete is all too happy to explain this to Patrick.

 "The Ways are a criminal family based in New Jersey," He answers as Patrick gapes in astonishment at Mikey.

 Mikey sighs and glares at Pete, "If we're giving away other people's secrets I may as well tell Patrick your real name then," Pete flinches, there goes his job again. Mikey smiles and it's predatory. Patrick however looks very pleased with the situation. Pete has to wonder why, all they're doing is revealing information about each other to make each other undergo worse punishment when the police arrive. Mikey opens his mouth and Pete in a desperate attempt to keep his name from crossing those rather pretty lips, he tackles the chair over. They fall onto the hard ground of the guard station as Patrick watches amused at them.

 Pete lands on top of Mikey and glares at him, "I think it would be better for both of us if my name doesn't cross those pretty lips of yours," He says smoothly into Mikey's ear with no trace of the innocent man he'd been pretending to be earlier. All that's left now is the man who uses other's deaths to make a living. 

 "What's in it for me?" Asks Mikey, low and quiet into Pete's ear. Pete looks at him.

 "What kind of person do you think I'd be if I didn't carry around lock picks and knives," He whispers low into Mikey's ear, lips ghosting the shell and he takes pleasure in the shiver it elicits.

 "An innocent one," He whispers, gently biting Pete's ear. 

 "Do we have a deal?" Asks Pete raising his head to look Mikey in the eye. 

 Mikey meets his gaze, cold and sure, "Yes," He whispers and Pete grins.

 "Good," This is the last thing he manages to get out before Patrick is hauling them up again.

 "I wonder," Drawls Patrick as he lifts up the chair with Mikey tied to rather easily for such a small guy, "What's so important about that name that you had to throw yourself on the floor? Would you care to tell me before I call the police?"

 "I wouldn't," Says Pete petulantly hoping Mikey will keep his end of the deal.

 Patrick looks at Mikey, "And I don't suppose you will either. You need to get better at whispering. It was rather like watching porn with the two participants tied up," He says, and Pete laughs. This guy is really funny for a night guardsman at a graveyard.

 "You're quite funny for someone who works in a graveyard," Pete says watching Patrick walk back across the room to the camp stove where he turns on an electric kettle.

 "Thank you," Patrick says raising an eyebrow as he turns around, "Listen up, I have a deal to make with you so listen carefully," Pete casts a look at Mikey that says  _ You know more about this stuff than I do, what should we do?  _ Mikey in return gives him a look that says  _ Listen carefully idiot and play it by ear.  _ Patrick switches off the kettle and pours three cups of hot water than walks across the room to grab what looks like teabags. He sets the cups of tea down in front of Mikey and Pete as casually as if they had come over for afternoon tea. Pete looks at Patrick with interest and an intent to listen, listen much more intently than in his lessons at school. 

 "What's this deal you have to offer us?" Pete asks cautiously, he knows that potentially this could get him out of jail and keep Mikey from ruining the family  _ business.  _

 Patrick gives him a cool appraising look like he's trying to analyze whether or not this is truly worth it. After all letting a criminal and a grave robber free wouldn't look good on resumes. He appears to think that it's worth it because he opens his mouth and begins to speak, "I need your talents," He says grimacing at the word talents, "There is a ghost who is haunting this cemetery, until recently she was friendly,"

 "Hold on a second," Pete says trying to catch up, "A ghost?" 

 "Yes a ghost," Says Patrick exasperatedly along with Mikey. Patrick gives him a strange look. Mikey sighs.

 "I said I knew where I was and I meant it," Mikey says glaring at Pete, "Unlike him,"

 "I asked a question and I wanted an answer," Says Pete glaring back at Mikey.

 "You really didn't do any research did you?" Scorns Mikey and Pete glares, because, he's right. 

 "Are you going to tell me about the ghost or not?" He asks turning his attention back to Patrick, because he figures, Patrick will be more likely to answer than poke fun. Unlike someone. 

 "After I propose my deal," Says Patrick and Pete sees Mikey stick his tongue out from the corner of eye.

 "Petty," Whispers Pete to Mikey. 

 "Are you listening?" Snaps Patrick, "This is your one chance to escape prison," 

 "Yes, we're listening," Snaps Mikey in return and Pete is silently grateful for the answer, they both know that they need this. Whatever this is.

 "Good," Says Patrick leaning forward like he is preparing to tell them that he is a murderer, "Listen up, so the ghost was friendly until recently. Got it?" Pete and Mikey nod, both very curious as to where this is going, "But now she is not, as of recently she has began to haunt me in particular, following me around at night and wailing when I try to sleep,"

 Pete looks at Patrick, he seemed sane, but this tale seemed really out of it, "Are you sane?" He asks as cordially as if he was asking after his general well-being. 

 Patrick laughed gruesomely, "Another few nights of her and I sure as hell won't be," Pete looked at him carefully, he seemed okay. Then he looked at Mikey.

 "Is he sane?" Pete asks Mikey, Mikey looks grim.

 "Indeed he is," Says Mikey, and Pete gapes at him.

 "You can't really believe this?" Says Pete desperately hoping that either man still has a shred of sanity left.

 "Have you seriously never heard of The White Lady?" Asks Patrick.

 "No," Says Pete, the two stare at him, "What?" He asks as he wonders if this is some sort of weird thing that he should know about. 

 "Your a poor excuse for a-" Pete cuts Mikey off.

 "We aren't speaking of that remember," He reminds Mikey.

 "Oh, right," Says Mikey rolling his eyes.

 Patrick cuts in urgently, "Are you going to help me or not? I'll let you both go if you do," Pete looks at Mikey. Mikey nods slowly.

 "We'll do it," Mikey confirms. Patrick's shoulder's slump in relief. 

 "Thank god," He breathed, "Okay," He shakily stands up. Pete watches with trepidation. Patrick may be agreeing to let them go now, but there is no telling what will happen if he changes his mind. Patrick makes his way over to them and unties Mikey. Mikey stands up and stretches out his limbs, letting the blood flow back into them. Patrick moves on to undoing Pete's handcuffs as Pete marvels at how tall Mikey is. Mikey probably isn't all that tall, but Pete is a) sitting down and b) short so most people seem tall to him.

 Pete stands up and shakes his hands, the handcuffs have left familiar marks on his wrists and he rubs them thoughtfully as Patrick drags over another chair for him to sit in. His mind races with possibilities of this being an elaborate set up, he admits that it is pretty unlikely, but you can never be too cautious. Especially when your career is a grave robber. He sits down when Patrick offers a chair to him and stares into the distance.

 "Here," Patrick says gently and pushes a cup of tea towards him, "It's not poisoned," He reassures as if reading Pete's mind. Pete looks over and sees Mikey sipping it, so he assumes it's safe to drink if the person in the room who has the most background in poisons and murder is drinking it he's safe to drink his. 

 "What's your plan?" Mikey asks as Pete slurps his tea as obnoxiously as he can, just like he'd always been told not to as a child. 

 "I was hoping that if we dug up her corpse that we could burn it and her spirit would go away," Patrick says and Pete laughs.

 "Great plan. I'll just wait for you to tell me her name. Do you even know if she's buried here? If she is real?" He asks and Patrick glares. 

 "I do know her name," He says, "And I think you do too," Pete get's chills down his back. It couldn't be? Could it? It would be a sick turn of events if it was.

 He opened his mouth nervously, "Was it perhaps Sara Miller?" He questions getting a very weird look from Mikey. 

 Patrick nods, "Yes," 

 Mikey looks from Patrick to Pete and back again, "How'd you know that?" He demands, looking confused. 

 Pete sighs, "I'm not explaining why I know. Patrick?"

 Patrick looks like he's been thrown into the deep end, then sighs again, Pete has noticed that this is a habit of his, or maybe he's just that irritating, "It's hard to explain without telling you the story of how she died," He says looking like he doesn't want to have to explain this to them. 

 "Do you know the real version?" Asks Mikey setting down his mug, and when he leans forward intently Pete is struck by how sharp his jawline is. 

 "I do," Sighs Patrick and then begins, "In the year 1947 Sara Miller was a prominent member of the local church, a proud mother of three, and her marriage was falling apart. In her fourth pregnancy things didn't go so well. At this time she was married to my great-grandfather Adam Miller. Sara loved her children more than anything in the world and Adam was jealous. So when she got pregnant for a fourth time the seemingly happy couple's marriage went downhill. Shortly after the fourth child was born she was killed. Adam was jealous of the baby getting all his wife's attention and acted out against her. No one knew that Sara was murdered until her husband on his deathbed confessed to the crime. The baby died fifteen years later from pneumonia, and Adam, grief struck that the only thing that reminded him most of his wife was gone, became the town drunk. Sara now haunts the graveyard and the town. Most say she is looking for her son and hoping to get vengeance on her murderer. I've seen pictures of her son and he looks a lot like me," Patrick says, pausing to take a gulp of tea, "Or at least me when I was younger, now that I'm older I more resemble her husband, which is unfortunate for me because she hates his guts," Patrick finishes looking at Pete and Mikey as if daring them to contradict him.

 "So she's haunting you?" Asks Pete more prepared to believe the ghost now.

 "Yes," Says Patrick casting a nervous look over his shoulder. Pete doesn't understand why, there's no one there.

 "So you think that digging up her remains and burning them will solve the problem?" Asks Mikey and it's the first time he's spoken since Patrick ended his story. He sets down his mug and looks at Patrick, "Because it won't," He continues and Patrick glares at him, "To get rid of a spirit you have to complete it's unfinished business," He says looking Patrick in the eye as Pete watches and Patrick gulps.

 "So if her unfinished business is killing her husband," Pete says, leaving the statement open.

 "That's not good for Patrick," Says Mikey looking at Pete like he's proud of him for finally catching on.

 "So what should I do?" Asks Patrick sounding desperate and scared.

 "Fake your death," Suggests Pete. Mikey looks at him.

 "That's good," He says, "But if her business is killing Patrick he's not really solving anything by faking his death," He explains carefully as Patrick watches them bounce ideas back and forth.

 "Fake your death and move out of state," Says Pete immediately after his original idea is shot down. (He had to repress the urge to say really die after that.)

 Mikey looks at him, "That could work. Patrick do you have any other relatives that look remotely like you?"

 "No," Patrick says, "I was an only child and none of my grandfather's siblings had kids,"

 "Good," Says Mikey. Patrick looks askance.

 "No not good, it's lonely at family reunions," Patrick says and Pete coughs.

 "Focus Patrick," He says, and it's surprising to him that he's reminding the man who was just and hour earlier cool and focused staring him down the barrel of a gun. 

 "So faking your death is Plan A," Mikey decides.

 "I think it should be Plan B," Says Patrick nervously, "I have a life here you know," 

 "Okay," Says Pete, "Does anyone else have an idea for defeating the ghost?"

 "Exorcism," Mikey suggests. Patrick looks intrigued. 

 "Wasn't she a member of the church though?" Asks Pete.

 "What's that got to do with it?" Patrick asks.

 "I don't know says Pete, "Maybe her church stuff will protect her or something?" It's stupid, but you should always cover all possibilities while trying to remove hostile spirits.

 Mikey gives him a scathing look, then admits, "That doesn't make much sense, but it could be true," 

 Patrick pulls out his phone, "I could ask google?" 

 Pete and Mikey look at him, "If you have your phone why do you need our help?" Pete asks. Patrick sighs.

 "I need more than one person to help me," Patrick answers matter-a-factly sipping his tea again. 

 Pete looks at Mikey who shrugs, "We'll help," Says Pete, feeling a little bit lost, "Do you know what to do?"

 Patrick give him a look, "Yes I do,"

 "Is it burning her corpse?" Mikey asks giving Patrick a look that Pete interprets as  _ Don't try to joke about this. _ He sighs. 

 "No," Admits Patrick, "I've done some research," He says standing up and grabbing their mugs, "Does anyone want more tea?" He asks, and Pete looks down at his mug to realize that he's drank all of it.

 "No thanks," Says Mikey and Pete just hands Patrick mug. He watches as Patrick sets the mugs down in the sink and walk back to the table.

 "So what is your plan?" Asks Pete as Patrick sits back down.

"Do either of you have a map of the cemetery?" Patrick asks. 

 "I do," Pete says, fishing into his slicker's pockets, than realizing that he is over heated and sheds the slicker and pulls the map out of the pocket as Mikey watches amused.

 "So you don't know where you were, but you had a map?" Mikey asks looking exceedingly pleased about something that Pete doesn't really want to know about.

 "Yes," Defends Pete as he hands Patrick the slightly damp map. 

 Patrick rolls his eyes as the two bicker softly and he unfolds the map, careful not to break the map. Pete looks up from staring into Mikey's gorgeous eyes as they argue to see Patrick pouring over the map and muttering. 

 "What are you looking for?" Pete asks, standing up stiffly to get a better look at the map. It looks funny upside down, but he thinks he vaguely recognizes a few landmarks. 

 “Her grave,” Says Patrick shortly and Pete looks at how the corners of his eyes crinkle when he’s focused. Pete walks around the table and tries to remember where the spot he was supposed to dig is. Than he winces. Sara Miller’s name is written in the top right corner with her date of death. Patrick looks up at him, “Care to explain?” Pete shakes his head.

“Not really,” He looks down at the map. He knows where Sara’s grave is. In fact it’s circled in bright orange as pen. Patrick raises an eyebrow at him as does Mikey, “This is it,” He says stabbing at the circle with his middle finger. Mikey lets out a low laugh. 

 “This is too much of a coincidence,” He says pulling a pen out of his pocket. Pete has to wonder why the fuck he’s just carrying around a pen. Who the fuck does that on a day to day basis when they aren't in school? Mikey makes a square on top of Pete’s circle and Pete glares. 

 “What’s a coincidence about it?” Pete asks, “And why’d you draw a square?” 

 Mikey gives him a look. Pete shivers, Mikey’s looks are scary. The way a quirks one side of his mouth up while he looks into your eyes like he’s seeing into your soul. 

 “Your coincidence will be seen in a second and I drew a square because I can,” Mikey states. Patrick coughs.

 “Please continue,” He says giving Pete a look. Pete wants to yell. Why are people giving him so many looks? 

 Mikey gives Pete a quelling look as he continues, “Sara Miller’s grave is here,” He says tapping the pen on the square, “We are here,” He says drawing another square, “And I was trying to hide a body here,” He says drawing a third square. Pete should probably look at the map, but he's stuck on what Mikey just said.

 "You were hiding a body?" He asks in disbelief, sure he's had to hide bodies, but don't hide them in a cemetery, that's one of the first places the police will look.

 "Yes, I was. Do you have have a problem with that?" Mikey asks looking bored out of his mind.

 Pete splutters, "No, but why in the cemetery? That's not a good idea?" Mikey gives him and amused look.

 "Like you'd know that," He says, clearly pushing for Pete to blow his own cover, but Pete refuses to rise to his level.

 "According to many episodes of criminal shows, yes, yes it is," Pete says, desperately trying not to let Mikey trick him into revealing anything.

 "Can we focus?" Patrick asks.

 Mikey turns his attention away from Pete back to the map, "Look at the shape it makes," He says, drawing lines between the squares. Pete fells like he should be mad at Mikey for drawing on his map, (Or offended at him drawing the straightest shape possible on his map) but he is too busy staring at the triangle on the map. 

 "That's one hell of a coincidence," Is what he says when he regains his voice. Mikey looks at him, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

 "Indeed," He says right before Patrick steals the pen out of his hand and begins scribbling on the map as Mikey frowns down at his empty hand. Pete ignores him and watches Patrick find the center of the triangle. He looks at the map and gently knocks Patrick's hand away grabbing the pen and tapping the center. Then he looks at the edges of the map. They're slowly disintegrating falling into ash on the table and the three of them watch as the map crumbles. 

 "Shit," Says Patrick faintly looking behind Pete's head with an expression of terror. Pete turns around slowly and sees a lady in a white nightgown floating behind him, "Hello Sara," He says nervously. The ghost makes no response and looks at Pete and Mikey. Pete moves a little bit closer to Mikey unconsciously as Mikey does the same. She looks him in the eye and it feels like she's reading his mind. A series of images flash through his head.  _ A women screaming. A small child crying. A man smiling murderously.  _ The Pete looks at Mikey, what he sees makes him want to scream, Mikey is passed out and as Pete holds back a scream Sara drifts closer to him and taps his forehead.

_   Pete looks around. It looks like an older version of the town he drove through to get here. He wanders through the town, wafting through people not really sure of why he's there. He watches as people come and go. He drifts not really sure of what to do. He tries to talk to people, but they can't see him. He watches as children play a peculiar game with sticks and jumps when a voice appears in his ear. _

_  "Where the fuck are we?" Mikey asks as his body floats a couple of inches above the ground, just like Pete's.  _

_  "I don't know," Says Pete looking at Mikey. Then he grabs Mikey's arm and drags him down an alley.  _ _ "It's her," He hisses in Mikey's ear. _

_  "Who?" Asks Mikey craning his neck to try to see what Pete's looking at.  _

_  "The ghost lady, Sara Miller," Pete hisses, pulling Mikey back when he tries to walk out of the alleyway.  _

_  "You're being irrational," Mikey says, pulling his arm out of Pete's frantic grip, "If no one else could see why could she? Besides," He continues, and Pete pretends that it doesn't make his heart skip a beat when Mikey narrows his eyes at the figure in white in the distance, "This could be our opportunity to figure out more about Sara Miller and see if we can find anything that will help us get rid of her," _

_  Pete nods, Mikey's point is a good one and he's all too ready to follow him when he slips out of the alley and walks purposefully down the road, avoiding bumping into to people even  though they won't feel it. Pete smiles as he follows, it reminds him that there is some good out there to see a Jersey crime lord avoiding running into people who a) won't feel it b) can't feel it and c) are around eighty years in the past. Pete takes time to look around and sees that some sort of celebration is happening. Pete watches as a group of boys absolutely covered in dirt run in the same direction that he's going. He looks ahead and sees Mikey way ahead of him. _

_  "Wait up," He yells and Mikey stops impatiently waiting.  _

_  "Don't walk so slow," He says testily and stalks after Sara. Pete rolls his eyes and follows him.  _

_ "Drama queen," He mutters and Mikey spins around to glare at him. (Pete won't lie he thinks it's kinda hot.) _

_  "Deal with it," He spits out angrily and once again spins around on his heel to follow Sara again and Pete follows grinning. _

_  They follow Sara and then the area looks familiar. Pete looks around, "Who the fuck holds a party in a graveyard?" He asks and Mikey looks at him. _

_  "You do know there's a church next to the graveyard you know?" He says as they slip into said church slowly making their way through the crowds towards Sara. Mikey tries to avoid walking through people, but Pete takes pleasure in walking through people and knowing that they can't feel it. They reach the pew that Sara is sitting in and they stand behind the family of the ghost and watch as the children climb over their parents as they laugh.  _

_  "They seem," Pete says at a loss for words, the lady they see now isn't the furious ghost who sent them here. _

_  "Normal," Says Mikey watching the scene almost hungrily. Pete watches then something clicks. _

_  "Like we aren't," He says darkly, realizing the thing bugging Mikey is that it looks too perfect. _

_  "So what changed?" Asks Mikey ignoring Pete. Pete looks at the happy family. _

_  "I don't know," He says looking at the family as they bow their heads as the pastor speaks. They look normal, like Mikey says, "They look too normal, like the fake tv normal you see," Pete says and Mikey looks at him like he's seeing him in a whole new light. _

_  "That's actually smart," Mikey says blinking in shock,, like he can't believe Pete said something helpful. _

_  "I do that from time to time," Pete says staring intensely at Sara, "Mikey look," He says pointing at the back of her hat. It's a typical hat, but a note is pinned to the back of it. Mikey looks at, it's completely blank on the side they can see, but there is the faint outline of hand printed letters on the other side, "Can you read it?" He asks as Mikey steps closer to Sara to read the note. He squints his eyes. _

_  "Watch your back," He says slowly, "What does that mean?" He asks looking up at Pete. _

_  "It means that you should watch your back," Comes a silky voice from behind Pete and he watches Mikey's eyes widen as he feels the cold barrel of a gun pointed at his head, "Guess who?" The voice asks and Pete grimaces. _

_  "Let me think... Sara Miller?" He says sarcastically. Mikey glares at him. _

_  "Not the time for sarcasm," He says slowly putting his hands on his head. _

_  Sara laughs and Pete almost jumps out of his skin, apart from it being the last thing he expected to hear it sounds like glass shattering when you drop it, "It is always the time for sarcasm Mr. Way," She says smoothly and Pete relaxes as the barrel is pulled from against his head. He let's out a sigh of relief and turns around. _

_  "I don't think we've been formally introduced," Pete says sticking out his hand to shake, "I'm Pete Wentz,"  _

_  "So you'll tell a ghost who tried to kill you your real name, but not Patrick," Mikey says stepping forward and pressing his side into Pete's, "Mikey Way," He says sticking out his hand to Sara. _

_  "Sara Miller," The ghost says with a cordial smile that Pete thinks would have made some people faint, too bad he's too gay for it to work on him. She's attractive though, he'll give her that, just not to him, "We need to talk, follow me," Mikey looks uncertainly at Pete and Pete shrugs. Sure lets go follow a murderous ghost who sent us eighty years into the past for an afternoon chat in a fucking church is pretty much his thought process at this.  _

_  Mikey follows Pete who is following Sara who is walking out of the main church area. Pete doesn't know what it's called, he's never been religious. _

_  Sara leads them into a small side room and Pete skips a pace to walk next to Mikey, "This isn't a good idea," _

_  "Agreed," Mikey says sighing, but they follow Sara into the small room anyhow. _

_  "I'll be brief," Sara says, "I'm not haunting Patrick Stump, I've been trying to contact him so he could pull me out of limbo,"  _

_  Pete looks at her, "Then why does he think you're trying to kill him?" He asks bluntly and Mikey pinches his arm, "That hurt," He hisses. _

_  "And that was rude," Mikey says turning back to Sara. _

_  Sara looks amused, "I need you to convince Patrick I mean him no harm. Then I need you to make a circle in the center of the triangle you discovered," She says nodding at Mikey, "From there I need you to say my name and summon my spirit to the area , from there I am not sure what will happen, but we'll see,"  _

_  Pete looks at Mikey, he seems to be drawn into some sort of lull, eyes closed and body limp, "What did you do to him?" He asks panicking internally and externally as he shakes Mikey to no avail. He looks up at Sara who is calmly smiling at him, "What did you do?" He asks again, Mikey's been an asshole since he met him in person for the first time two hours ago, but that doesn't mean he wants him to die. Pete's not that much of a dick.  _

_  "I think the better question is how do you reverse it?" Asks Sara a twinkle in her eye. The world starts spinning faster and faster until everything is a blur and Pete feels like throwing up. _

 Pete's eyes fly open and he's met by Patrick's wide eyes staring back into his. Pete's lying on the floor in the guardhouse. He blinks slowly as Patrick shifts away from him to look at Mikey. He closes his eyes rubbing them, hoping that this is one fucked up dream and he'll wake up in his bed and everything will go back to normal. No such luck. He opens his eyes and sits up shakily. He sways and instantly feels Patrick's hand steadying his elbow. 

 Pete mutters, "Thanks," Before looking over to Mikey and looking at him. Mikey is pale to begin with and whatever the ghost did has only made him paler. He's shivering and sweating lightly. Pete looks at him and Patrick asks the question he's been dreading since he woke up.

 "What the fuck happened to you guys?" Patrick asks looking back and forth from him to Mikey nervously.

 "Sara happened," Says Pete before launching into a nervous rant about what happened while they were asleep leaving out the part where he told Sara his name. Patrick listens intently eyes never leaving Pete's. Pete notices that close to his pupil his eyes seem lighter.

 "So how do we reverse it?" Asks Patrick when he finishes. 

 "I don't know, I don't know if we can even trust her," Pete admits looking helplessly over at Mikey, "What do you think she would want us to do? Other than kill him?"

 Patrick looks at him thoughtfully, "Your guess is as good as mine," He says shrugging.

 Pete sighs, "No. No it's not, you know her better than I do," Patrick looks taken aback.

 "I suppose that's true," He says rubbing his chin and despite the gravity of the situation he's found himself in he laughs at how silly Patrick looks, "I don't know, most of what I know my grandfather told me he learned from his father in his later years, so I don't know how much is accurate. I know she was a lover of romance novels," Says Patrick looking very much full to the brim with self doubt, "I can be sure on that because when we cleaned out the old family home most of the ones we found had her name in them. I don't think we should trust her though," He says doubtfully.

 Pete nods, "Probably a good idea, but unless you have another genius idea to get rid of her we kinda have to trust her. So what does romance novels do to help us?" 

 Patrick shrugs, "Truelove's kiss?" He asks shrugging. Pete gives him a look. 

 "Do you think that would work?" He asks and Patrick shrugs infuriatingly. 

 "I don't know, worth a try," He says, Pete makes a face.

 "No it's not," Says Pete rolling his eyes.

 Patrick suddenly grins slyly and says, "Nose goes!" And all but punches himself in the nose. (Pete feels like Mikey would take offense to this if he was here.)

 Pete looks at him, "That was childish and immature," He says blankly as Patrick sticks his tongue out, "Do that again and I'll bite it off," He says his tone a warning, Patrick snorts.

 "Sure sweety, now kiss sir sleeps a lot here," He says pointing at Mikey and Pete feels no remorse in flipping him off as he leans over and pecks Mikey on the cheek.

 "Look it didn't work," He said rolling his eyes at Patrick. 

 "You've got to do it on the lips," Patrick says and Pete rolls his eyes, Patrick is like a third grade girl with a crush on steroids.

 "That's illegal I'm pretty sure," He says and Patrick laughs.

 "So's your job," Pete glares, how'd he know that?

 "And what's my job?" He asks pushing Patrick who looks smug.

 "Your a grave robber," He says smiling and cheerily shoving Pete so that his head collides with Mikey's.

 "Ouch," He says sitting up and glaring at Patrick who bats his eyelashes at him like  _ I didn't do anything.  _

 "You didn't kiss him," Patrick says and Pete laughs, Patrick is awfully cute when he's trying to be annoying and pushy.

 "I'm not going to," Pete says and a gravely voice comes from beside him.

 "Thank god for that, you probably have corpse breath," Mikey says opening his eyes as Patrick laughs.

 "Very funny," Says Pete dryly leaning over to help Mikey sit up, "Remind me to nominate you for deadest comedian of the year, because there's no way we're getting out of this alive,"

 Patrick blanches, "Wait- I'm pretty sure the ghost busters lived," 

 Pete laughs, "Let's go make a circle in a graveyard, at midnight haunted by something that put Mikey in a trance," Mikey looks at him, it's a cool analyzing looks and Pete wants to scream. 

 "You're scared," Mikey says and Pete raises and eyebrow.

 "You're not?" Patrick asks looking at Mikey. 

  "Yeah I'm fucking scared," Says Mikey and they all look at each other. It's a universal look that says;  _ We're utterly fucked. How'd we get into this mess?  _

 Patrick sighs, "Well we lost the map," As he helps Mikey and the Pete up. Pete looks at the table.

 "Actually we didn't," He says sighing as he walks over to the table and picking up an entirely whole and completely dry map. All the writing's there and Patrick and Mikey each look over a different shoulder at the map. 

 "Wow," Says Mikey as he looks at the map, all of the squares he's drawn had turned into circles and there were three different shapes in them, a sun, a moon, and an eye, "That's different,"

 Pete snickers, "She must have thought the squares were too straight," Mikey looks at him with a face of utter boredom, while Patrick laughs.

 "Where do we need to go?" Asks Patrick looking at the map.

 Pete puts his finger in the center of the triangle, "Here,"

 Mikey sighs, "Ready?" He asks grimly pulling on his coat, which until now Pete hadn't noticed he'd taken off. 

 "No," Sighs Patrick grabbing his gun and pulling on his coat. Pete follows suit and pulls on his slicker. 

 "Let's go then," Pete says faking a cheery tone of voice and Mikey rolls his eyes.

 "Into the rain and the possibility of our deaths," He says as simply as if he was telling a child that they couldn't eat ice cream for all three meals and leads the way out of the guardhouse. Pete tucks the map back into his slicker and offers a small smile to Patrick before following Mikey out into the pouring rain, which drums out a steady rhythm as they slowly walk toward the center of the triangle. 

 Pete catches up to Mike, "What's the plan?" He asks, Mikey gives him another look, Pete rolls his eyes at him, it's not as if he can be expected to come up with a plan on his own.

 "Why would I know?" Asks Mikey as Patrick catches up.

 "Because you have the most experience with ghosts," Pete says, not that he actually knows whether or not that is true. 

 Mikey turns around and gives him an exasperated look halting their progress, "You do know that your job is crawling around graveyards at night right?"

 Pete grins sheepishly, "Yeah, I'd forgotten," Mikey gives him a skeptical look before continuing on through the graveyard. Pete hums to himself as he follows. Patrick glares at him.

 "Will you cut that out?" 

 "Please," Adds Mikey. 

  Pete smiles, "Why?" He knows he's being annoying, but they could all really use the mood lightener. 

 Mikey however doesn't seem to think so because he glares, and says, "Stop being a prat and listen to Patrick," 

 "Who says prat on this side of the Atlantic?" Pete snickers and Mikey cuffs him round the back of his head and glares.  

 "Cut it out," Says Patrick as they continue bickering. Pete suddenly stops short, a nasty chill going down his spine. 

 "Did you feel that?" Asks Pete tapping on Mikey on the shoulder. Mikey glares at him but nods nonetheless. 

 Patrick looks at them, "Feel what?" 

 "You can't feel the shivers?" Mikey says looking slightly scared. 

 "No I can't," Says Patrick looking back and forth between the two of them like they've lost their minds. 

 "It's probably something to do with our blast to the past then," Says Pete breezily looking at the tombstones. These ones are older than the ones he typically sees for work and have really fascinating. He squints through the rain when a ghostly voice echos through the graveyard.

 "You're almost there, but I'll afraid you'll never get there," Sara says drifting into view and this woman looks quite different from the one him and Mikey met earlier. That Sara Miller was calm and collected while this Sara is bedraggled and wild. 

 "Why not?" Patrick asks, the bravest of the three. 

 "I can't let you," Sara says, ghostly and faded.

 "Why not?" Demands Mikey as Pete looks at Sara. She's smiling faintly and it scares Pete more than anything he's seen in his entire career. Even the naked baby tombstone he had to deal with in Italy a couple years ago on a job. 

 "Because, Patrick bears too much resemblance to Adam," Pete says quietly brain working furiously to try to figure this out, "And me and Mikey agreed to help him get rid of you. And you don't want that?"

 Sara gives him a ghoulish grin, "On the nose, almost exactly, or halfway. You were right Patrick does bear too much resemblance to my late husband Adam," Patrick shoots Pete and Mikey an I told you so look, "But as for you and Mikey, you were halfway there, you didn't get one key detail though, not that I expected you to know this of course,"

 Mikey looks angrier than Pete can ever remember a person being, "Spit it out," He barks glaring at her and Pete feels just a tad bit concerned for his sanity and his safety, yelling at an angry ghost is probably not the best idea. 

Sara laughs, and this time it sounds more human like, "No, I can't explain this, you have to see it," And with that Pete's world has become a merry-go-round that spins too fast again. This time he can hear Patrick's surprised shriek and Mikey's sigh, like being thrown around the space time continuum is the most boring thing ever.

_ This time when Pete opens his eyes both Mikey and Patrick are right there with him. His eyes blink adjusting, Sara doesn't seem to have thrown then into the past, but rather the future. People are bustling around the tiny town again, but everything seems slightly nicer than it is today. Pete looks at Mikey and Patrick and they look just as confused as he is. _

_  Patrick's the first to ask the million dollar question, "Where are we?"  _

_  Mikey looks at him and says, "The better question is when are we?" Patrick looks at him and his mouth opens and closes. _

_  "I think we could be in the future," Pete says looking around, "Let's see if we can find a newspaper and see the date," No one disagrees so they split up to find a newspaper. Pete wanders and when he finally finds a newspaper box, it's empty. He looks around for an other one but then sees a familiar white figure drifting towards him. He turns and walk down the street trying to blend into the traffic on the street.  _

_  "Pete," She calls, "Hiding does you no use, there is no one here to save you. I have already killed Mikey and Patrick," He feels a twinge of anger, but he's sure she's lying, he doubts that she would have been able to kill them without them making as much noise as possible for Pete to find them. He keeps walking and suddenly she's right in front of him, "That was't nice," She chides with a smile, "I only want to kill you," _

_  "That's the issue," Pete says backing up against a building only to fall through the wall onto his back. Sara drifts in after him laughing as he scrambles back on hands and knees, desperate to get away from her. _

_  "Running gets you no where," She says drifting along in front of him, "If you stop now, I promise it won't hurt as much," Pete glares at her. _

_  "That's a lie," He says shakily and she drifts in front of him. Grinning, she backs him up against a building.  _

_   "Is it, Pete. Let me win, what has Patrick or Mikey ever done for you? Do their deaths really mean that much to you? Do you really want to go out this way? Grave robber killed by a ghost, rather fitting don't you think?"  She asks, cupping his face in her gloved hands, as he struggles to look away from her. She strokes his cheek and it scares him that he can feel it, "Death's waiting for you," She whispers dropping one of her hands to her waist as she pulls out a dagger, "Don't struggle, it will make this hurt more than it was already going to," She raises the dagger and Pete makes one last attempt to get away, she just laughs and traps him, the buildings turned solid at his back and he closes his eyes.  _

_  "Why are you doing this?" He asks, "What's killing me going to do for you?"  _

_  Sara grins at him, "If I let Patrick live he will be very miserable in the future," _

_  "So he's not dead," Pete says a little light of hope growing in his chest, "My death will do nothing for him, he's barely known me for four hours,"  _

_  Sara smiles, "You're wrong, your death will entirely change the course of his future life," She looks vindictive and full of rage. She grins raising her dagger and gently pressing it to his arm, right over his artery, "I hope this hurts," She says with a sudden scowl. She presses down the knife, and Pete watches helpless to stop her. Suddenly Sara goes flying as a shape barrels into her misty form. Pete slides down the wall putting his head in his hands, desperately hoping that this is a dream. He feels a gentle hand on his arm, his head snaps up and he stares into Mikey's eyes.  _

_  "You're not dead," He says jumping up and giving him a relieved hug, the touch of another alive being comforting, he doesn't expect it, but Mikey hugs him back just as hard. _

_  "Neither are you," He whispers and Pete hugs him as tight as he can. _

_  "Where's Patrick?" He asks a little awkwardly pulling out of the hug, he pretends that he doesn't see a spark of jealousy in Mikey's eye. _

_  "Ghost tackling," He says as Patrick makes his way back down the street bumping into people that can't feel it and apologizing. Pete and Mikey watch as he stumbles his way back to them. _

_  "It's adorable," Says Pete as Patrick runs into another pedestrian and apologizes again. _

_  "I don't disagree," Says Mikey as Pete glances up at him to see a fond smile twisting his lips. _

_  Patrick stumbles over to them and Pete and Mikey both reach out an arm to steady him, Patrick grabs both of them and they all let out a relieved glance, "How do we get out of here?" Patrick asks, still a little bit unsteady as he steps away. _

_  "I don't know," Say Pete and Mikey in unison and they share a surprised glance at the echoed statement as Patrick laughs. _

_  "You don't," Comes a ghostly voice from behind them and they all turn to see Sara floating there.  _

_  "Fuck off," Spits Pete tired of being bossed around by some one who would be over a hundred if they were still alive. _

_  Sara raises her eyebrows delicately, "That's no way to speak to a lady is it?" She asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes and Pete sees the beginning of the smile that put Mikey in a trance last time. _

_  "Close your eyes," He says urgently throwing his hands over Patrick and Mikey's eyes. They both make noises of surprise but do as he says. Mikey gently takes Pete's hand off of his eyes and holds it gently, Pete jumps a little in surprise when Patrick does the same to his other hand. He stands there glaring at Sara holding hands with to people he's barely met and staring down a ghost. _

_  "You've won this round," Sara snaps, clapping her hands and everything goes blurry for the fourth time today.  _

 Pete's eyes open to see him still holding hands with Patrick and Mikey as they take in the graveyard, it's stopped raining and the sun is slowly rising over the misty grounds. He hastily drops their hands and unsure of what to do stands there swaying tiredly, it's been a long night. 

 "What now?" Mikey asks voice thick with exhaustion. Patrick blinks slowly.

 "Sleep," He says and Pete agrees.

 Mikey sighs, "What do we do after that?"

 Patrick looks surprised, "I can't ask you to help again, it puts your life in danger," 

 Pete cuts him off, "Us not helping you would be bad too, In case you hadn't noticed you're not the only one with a target on your back anymore,"

 Patrick looks from him to Mikey, "So you want to help again?" They both nod and he sighs, "Meet me at the guard house at sundown," 

 Pete nods then turns to Mikey, "Do you have a place to stay in town?" Mikey shakes his head, Pete smiles, "Come on then we can share my hotel room," He doesn't wait for Mikey to decline and drags him off yelling to Patrick, "See you at sundown!" Patrick laughs and waves back. Pete leads Mikey through the graveyard and back through the gate. 

 He pulls his car keys out of his pocket and takes off his slicker realizing that it's no longer raining. Mikey stands awkwardly as Pete opens the driver's side and climbs in. He climbs back out when he sees Mikey standing there still.

 "Are you coming?" Pete asks with a tired smile.

 "Why are you doing this?" Mikey asks his voice stilted, "What makes you trust me? I'm part of a gang for fuck's sake! And you want to share a hotel room with me?" He says in disbelief. 

 Pete blinks at him, "You saved my life and have made no move to harm me so far? Why shouldn't I trust you?" Pete asks as Mikey blinks in surprise, "Now would you rather stand there all day, or go sleep?" Mikey climbs into the car.

 "I'm not used to people trusting me," He says quietly staring at his knees twisting his hands.

 "Well I do," Says Pete cheerier now that they're out of the graveyard.

 Mikey smiles tentatively, and Pete grins back fiercely, it maybe a little bit too happy because Mikey flinches. They drive in silence, both slowly thinking over what sharing a hotel room is going to mean. Or maybe Mikey is, Pete's trying not to let his thoughts linger on it. They pull up outside a shitty hotel on the edge of town and Pete climbs out of the car and starts walking towards the door, he hears a car door slam and Mikey follows him. 

 He marches into the lobby and up to the desk with Mikey trailing like a lost puppy behind him. He goes up to the desk and a bored looking teen snaps her gum, Pete wrinkles his nose, he can smell the mint from the other side of the desk, "Hello," He says, really tired, "I booked a room yesterday, it's under Grave," He hears Mikey laugh from behind him and he kicks him.  

 Th receptionist flips her hair and says, "What ever. You and your boyfriend are on the second floor, room 218," Pete thanks the receptionist and drags Mikey along protesting that they aren't dating. 

 He turns to Mikey in the elevator and says, "We're two guys stumbling in to the hotel in the morning into a previously booked room, what did you think they were going to assume?" 

 Mikey shrugs, "I wasn't expecting that," Pete rolls his eyes and the rest of the very short elevator ride is silent. 

 They get out on the second floor and walk down the hall to room 218. Pete opens the door and holds it for Mikey who mutters, "Thank you," As he stumbles into the room. Pete walks in after him, hangs the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and leans against it once he locks it and takes in the room. There is  single bed, a desk, and a television that looks like it hasn't been used since Pete was born. Mikey sighs, "I'll take the floor,"

 Pete rolls his eyes, "We can share the bed," He walks across the room and pulls the blinds closed and then closes the curtains. He takes off his shoes and climbs in the bed, he rolls over and looks at Mikey. He's standing there numbly, and Pete stands up and pulls him over to the bed, "I don't bite," He says as he forces Mikey to sit on the bed, "Unless you want me to?" He asks looking at Mikey's blushing face.

 "No thanks," Mikey mutters as he bends down to take off his shoes. 

 "That's alright then," Pete says lying back down on the bed and closing his eyes. He feels Mikey lie down next to him tensely and Pete sighs, "Relax, the worst that's going to happen is that you're going to wake and I'll have you in a death grip snuggle position," Even with his eyes shut he can tell Mikey's rolling his eyes, but he does relax and Pete slowly drifts off to the sound of Mikey's breathing and the town coming alive outside.

 When Pete wakes up he's strangely warm for the fact that both he and Mikey had fallen asleep on top of the covers within minutes of lying down. Pete forces his eyes open and instantly regrets not turning off the lights when they had come in earlier. His eyes slowly adjust and he realizes that the reason he's so warm is that Mikey is curled around him. Pete blinks. This is a surprise. He's wrapped in Mikey's arms and their legs are tangled together. He tries to keep his body relaxed as not to wake up Mikey, but his mind is reeling. He's just made his mind up to try to get out of Mikey's arms when Mikey wakes up.

 "Morning," He mutters yawning apparently unphased by Pete's being in his arms. 

 "Afternoon," Corrects Pete, "If we hurry we'll have time to eat shitty free dinner before we got meet Patrick," He says looking at the clock then disentangling himself from Mikey. They both sit up and stretch. Pete smiles as his joints stretch, it always feels good. Then he slides off the bed and pulls on his shoes. Next to him a still yawning Mikey does the same and they both walk to the door after grabbing their coats at the same time and reach for the handle at the same time. Pete freezes as his hand brushes Mikey's. Mikey rolls his eyes.

 "Yesterday you were offering to bite me, we woke up spooning, and now you're blushing at touching hands," He says laughing. Pete glares. 

 "Shitty hotel food, then ghosts," He reminds Mikey. Mikey sticks his tongue out at him and leads the way out of their room. 

 Pete follows Mikey down the hallway to the elevator and once again the ride is silent. They get down to the lobby and the manager is just packing away the shitty hotel food that will be the first thing Pete's had to eat in twenty four hours and he wonders if that's going to make him puke. He grabs a bagel and an apple while Mikey grabs three fucking cups of coffee and a croissant. 

 "That's too much coffee for one human," Pete says watching Mikey start on his first cup. 

 "Really?" Says Mikey, "I usually drink more," Pete just watches Mikey drink coffee to the point it's creepy as they cross the parking to Pete's crappy old Mazda 2. (But he can't help it Mikey's lips look good around the lip of the coffee cup and the little sigh of contentment that he lets out as he finishes the first cup is quite possibly the hottest thing he's heard.) 

 "Let's go banish a ghost," Says Pete as he unlocks the car and they climb in. Mikey hums in agreement as Pete pulls out of the hotel parking lot which is overcrowded with tourist's vans. 

 The ride to the graveyard is full of uncomfortable silence and awkward accidental touches when Mikey goes to get the coffee cups he's perched perilously on the center console which Pete's arm is resting on. They pull up outside the guard house, which Mikey gives Pete directions to so that they don't have to walk through the darkening grounds. 

 Pete knocks on Patrick's door and he opens it with a smile, and a laugh "You're early," Pete finds it odd how normal they are all acting given that they are going to be trying to get rid of a ghost that tried to kill them within half an hour, "And you have sex hair," He says and Pete's hands fly to his head frantically patting his messy hair down as Mikey splutters,

 "We didn't do anything like that," Patrick laughs and gets out three mugs.

 Patrick gives them tea again and Mikey inhales it, even though he's just drank three cups of coffee, "He had three cups of hotel coffee," Pete says pointing at Mikey, "And now he's drinking tea," 

  Patrick glances at Mikey, "That's okay, we need all the energy we can get," It's funny how not so long ago they were a Patrick and the people he's turning into the police and now they're a we, "But Mikey seriously, no human needs that much energy," He says taking away Mikey's empty mug and putting it in the kitchen sink.

 Mikey looks sullen, "I do," Pete laughs.

 Patrick comes back and the sit down at the table staring at the map, "Should we go to the center of the triangle?" Asks Pete after a full five minutes of staring at the map.

 Mikey looks at him, "Well I think that depends on how we're going to try to get rid of her," Pete nods like he has any idea what Mikey's talking about, I think we can either go to her grave or the center,"

 Patrick frowned thoughtfully, "I think that we should go to her grave, the whole triangle thing was what seemed like a planned coincidence,"

 Pete nods, Patrick's logic makes sense. He looks at Mikey, "I think grave too. What do you want to do?" 

 Mikey takes a second to answer and Pete drums his fingers on the table as he does, "Grave," Says Mikey and Pete jumps up, impatient and anxious to do something. Patrick pulls him back down.

 "We need a better plan than last time," He says and Pete rolls his eyes.

 "She said something about circles right?" Mikey says looking at Pete for clarification. He nods, "So maybe drawing a circle around her grave?" He says trailing off.

 Pete further derails the conversation by enthusiastically adding, "Maybe we should draw a pentagram? That could send her to hell, maybe? Do you think that we should look stuff up on our phones because it's twenty fucking nineteen?" He asks. Patrick looks at him.

 "Do you have a phone?" He asks, Pete shakes his head, he usually gets on fine with his landline, (He knows he's a fucking hypocrite.) "Do you have a phone?" He asks turning to Mikey. 

 "No," Says Mikey, "I had a burner phone, but I buried it with the corpse,"

 Patrick shakes his head, hair glinting in the light, "I don't have mine on me, so no phones or access to Google," 

 "Then we should go with the circle thing," Decides Pete and stands up again, Patrick once again pulls him down.

 "What are we making it with?" Asks Patrick and Pete shrugs. Why would he know? 

 "Do you have any string?" Asks Mikey and Patrick nods and stands up. He walks over to a cupboard and opens it, he pulls out a flashlight and a thing of string. 

 "Now can we go?" Asks Pete ready to go kick some ghostly ass. 

 Patrick looks at Mikey who shrugs and stands up, his chair making a scraping noise as he does.

 Pete's at the door with his coat on by the time Patrick and Mikey have their coats on and he opens it, outside it's raining again and he squints into the rain, it's raining almost as hard as last night and it's hard to see. He leads the way to Sara's grave and he looks at it as Mikey and Patrick make a circle around the grave with the string they brought. Pete tries not to be jealous of how well they fit together. But fuck, it's like a perfect puzzle piece match. They make the circle and Pete moves over to join them in front of the grave.

 Pete looks at the circle, and blurts out, "My name is Pete Wentz," To Patrick, who nods looking out of it while Mikey laughs. 

 Then Patrick comes into focus, "Like Pete Wentz the famous grave robber?" He asks eyes wide. 

 Pete nods, "What do you think I was doing in the graveyard this late? Having a tea party with Sara?"

 Patrick laughs and Mikey's eyes go wide, Pete spins around and sure enough Sara is floating there. 

 "Did you miss me?" She asks floating into the middle of circle, "Such a nice circle, too bad it won't work,"

 "Why not?" Mikey asks a scheming look in his eye, Pete holds back a grin. 

 "I suppose I can tell you," Sara says smiling like someone's grandma, "Since I'm just going to kill you. It won't work because to get rid of you one of you has to die. You'd have to step into the circle and except Death," Pete's head is reeling, one death or three? Is it worth it? He supposes it is, after all Mikey and Patrick both have reasons, he's just a grave robber no one will ever love. And he steps forward into the circle.

 Sara gapes at him as he raises his arms like he's being crucified he can hear Mikey and Patrick yelling at him, but he tunes them out and speaks directly to Sara, "I guess you won't be killing anyone tonight bitch," His world starts to spin and he sees Mikey holding a sobbing Patrick and he smiles, Mikey smiles shakily back at him and Sara shrieks angrily. 

 Pete raises his hand and salutes Mikey and Patrick as his world fades. Then everything goes bright white and Pete's sitting in a black room with a cup of tea in his hand and face to face with a rather handsome stranger. He looks down and sees with a pang that the tea is the same as the one that Patrick gave him not even an hour earlier. He looks back up and sees the stranger studying him. 

 "Pete Wentz," Says the man, "Do you know who I am?" He waits patiently for an answer.

 "Not really," Says Pete taking a sip of tea. It tastes exactly the same as Patrick's.

 The man grins, "I am Death, and I'm offering you a deal,"

 Pete looks Death in the eye, "What kind of deal?" He asks cautiously. The last deal he took ended up with him dead.

 Death smiles like he can read Pete's mind, "Death is not known for it's mercy, but you have impressed me. Sacrificing your life for two people you barely know, not a lot of people would do that," Pete watches him cautiously, he doesn't really know where this is going, "Pete Wentz," Death declared, "I refuse to let you die, you have too much life left in you. Besides, I have a feeling that Mikey and Patrick need you. I hereby declare you alive," 

 Before Pete has time to say thank you his world is spinning again and he groans. 

 He opens his eyes to see Patrick and Mikey above him looking desolate, Patrick's saying, "But why would he sacrifice himself for us? We barely knew him!" 

 And before he can interject and say that he's not dead Mikey's talking, "I don't know, Pete had some interesting characteristics," Then Pete coughs and Mikey and Patrick's eyes fly to him, within seconds he finds himself sandwiched between Patrick and Mikey in a tight hug.

 "What were you thinking?" Patrick chokes out as Mikey rubs circles into Pete's back.

 "That you two had more life left to live than me," He says and Patrick and Mikey hold him closer as if afraid that if they let go he'l disappear. He can feel their heartbeats and as the rain comes down around them he breathes in their scents. 

 "You were wrong," Mikey says, and before he knows it Mikey gives him a small peck on the lips. Mikey tastes like coffee. He can feel Patrick tense, but both he and Mikey hold him tightly. Neither of them wanting him to leave. He relaxes and Mikey leans around Pete to give Patrick a quick kiss too. Pete feels Patrick tense, but relax again. When Mikey moves away he leans back and catches Patrick's lips with his own, they're soft and they taste like tea. 

 "Let's get back to the guard house," Says Patrick and they all stand up. Pete desperately needs human contact, so when they pull away he grabs one of each person's hands and walks in between them gently swinging their hand's together. They leave the circle on the ground and as they reach the guard house the rain slowly lets up. Pete doesn't let go of Mikey or Patrick's hand when they reach the guard house. They walk into together and sit down on the small bed leaning against each other. 

 "Do you guys want to go get breakfast together?" Pete asks, as they sit in silence the night's events catching up to them.

 Mikey and Patrick nod and Pete rests his head on Patrick's shoulder as he holds Mikey's hand tight. Eventually the sun rises and they sigh.

 Patrick stands up pulling Pete up with him, who in turn pulls Mikey up. They stand there for a second before Patrick leads them out the door, "Come on I know a diner near here," He says sighing, his breath misting and they follow him to Pete's car. Pete reluctantly drops their hands to pull the car keys out and climbs into the driver's seat while Patrick and Mikey pile in the back, practically attached at the hip, Pete guesses near death experiences will do that to you.

 Patrick gives Pete directions that he dutifully follows. They pull into a shitty diner parking lot, and it's just Pete's luck that it's next to his shitty hotel. He parks the car and they all climb out blinking at the harsh sun. Patrick leads the way into the diner and Pete notices that almost no one is in here. Then it hits him. It's Sunday.

 Patrick orders and they all eat waffles. Pete took a look at other people's food, but it looks inedible so he trusts Patrick's judgement. Not that he wouldn't do that anyway. They are all squeezed into one side of the booth with Patrick in the middle this time and they talk about completely normal things as they eat. Things like what they wanted to be when they were kids and Mikey and Patrick laugh when Pete admits when he was really really little he totally wanted to be a ballerina. 

 They finish eating and Mikey pays. They walk out of the diner hand in hand and no one protests when yawning Pete says, "We can share the bed in my hotel room," They traipse across the parking lot and it's the same teenage receptionist who greets them when they walk in. Pete leads the way up to his room and Patrick stifles a yawn. Pete thinks it's adorable and has no problem saying in the almost empty elevator, "That's fucking cute Patrick," While Mikey makes a small noise of agreement and Patrick blushes bright red. The elevator button dings and they walk down the hallway. 

 Pete puts the Do Not Disturb sign back on from where it's fallen and walks into the room. They all walk over to the bed and after taking off their shoes pile in. At first it's awkward, but the Mikey pulls Pete into a position similar to how they had woken up and Pete grabs Patrick and they drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

 When Pete wakes up he the first thing he thinks is  _ Safe.  _ He opens his eyes and he's still in between Patrick and Mikey, who are both fast asleep. Mikey has his long ass arms wrapped around him and Patrick and Patrick has his face buried into Pete's chest and something inside him feels warm and fuzzy. He yawns again and drifts off again. 

 The next time Pete wakes up Mikey presses a light kiss to his temple, "Morning sweetheart" He mutters and Pete feels like squeaking at the pet name, it's unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

 "Morning," He mutters and watches as Patrick stirs. Patrick blinks open his eyes and buries his head further into Pete's chest groaning as Pete laughs softly and Mikey rubs circles into his back. They lie like that for a while and then Pete realizes that it's dark outside. 

 "My internal clock is never going to be able to readjust," Mikey groans and Patrick unburies his head. 

 "Same," He yawns and Pete smiles devilishly.

 "We don't have any ghosts to hunt tonight, what ever are we going to do?" He asks, and Patrick laughs, Mikey however skips a page and whispers,

 "I could think of a few things to do," And slides a hand up Pete's shirt. Pete gasps in surprise and Patrick is on Mikey's page because he's kissing Pete.

 Pete kisses back as Mikey pulls off his shirt. As they kiss Pete worms and hand up Patrick's shirt and takes his off too as Mikey runs his hand over Pete's stomach tracing the tattoos he got illegally as a teenager. Pete turns around tugging at the hem of his shirt and Mikey takes it off.

 Sex wasn't how Pete on Friday would have been expecting his Sunday night to start, but he sure as hell didn't have any protests.

  
  
  



	2. The Very Short Epilogue

  Six months later...

  Pete let's out a sigh as he wakes up in the house that he, Mikey, and Patrick all share. They had agreed to make it official about two weeks and a date almost everyday after the Sara Incident as Pete named it. 

  Mikey is wrapped around him and it reminds Pete of the first time they woke up like this. Patrick is reading a book tucked from under Pete's arm and he looks up to see Mikey on the phone that Patrick had made him get so that they could contact him. He'd made Pete get one too.

  "How do you guys wake up so early?" He groans and Mikey laughs.

  "We don't stay up till two in the morning playing CandyCrush," Patrick says, not looking up from his book and Pete protests.

  "It was only midnight this time," Patrick rolls his eyes and goes back to his book. 

  "Is anyone else hungry?" Asks Mikey after five minutes of Pete sulking and Patrick ignoring him in favor of the book and even Patrick gets up when Pete says he's cooking.

  "What are you going to make?" Patrick asks, book forgotten in favor of food. 

  Pete looks at him and deadpans, "Eggs and bacon because I'm a basic bitch,"

  Mikey laughs and pecks him on the cheek before grabbing the bread out of the cupboard and throwing it at Pete, to his credit almost catches it before it drops into the raw eggs on the stove. Patrick laughs and pushes Pete aside grabbing the bag out of the pan before it can start melting and poison all of the eggs. Patrick takes over breakfast putting Pete in charge of toast and Mikey in charge of eggs while he microwaves the bacon.

  "That's cheating," Says Pete as he pulls the last slice of bread out of the toaster and Mikey dumps the eggs into a bowl. 

  Patrick scowls as the microwave beeps and he burns his hand, "Fuck you,"

  Pete raises his eyebrows, "Was that an offer?" Patrick glares as he sets the plate on the counter carefully before pushing Pete up against the counter and making out with him. Pete moans into the kiss and Mikey who had been carrying stuff to the table walks back into the room and promptly decides that breakfast can wait. In fact the food sits abandoned for most of the morning until, the trio make their way into the dining room with sex hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this I spent my whole fucking spring break on it!! The White Lady of Easton is a real thing, though I don't think she wants to kill Patrick! This was going to be short, but I got carried away, anyway thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you thought in the comments!!!


End file.
